


Al termine di Arda

by raxilia_running



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Future Fic, M/M, Pre-Slash, Spoilers, thorin!centric
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-08
Updated: 2015-01-08
Packaged: 2018-08-19 09:06:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8199400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raxilia_running/pseuds/raxilia_running
Summary: Lo riassalivano, a ondate regolari e profonde, come la marea che erode una notte dopo l’altra lo strato più tenero e friabile della riva, frasi sospese nell’aria, come frammenti di pergamene consumate dal tempo; immagini evanescenti, come incantesimi degli Elfi nel profondo del bosco; tutti quei piccoli e importanti momenti in cui il più minuto e meno bellicoso di tutti loro aveva saputo dimostrare un cuore tanto generoso e grande, che al confronto persino l’immenso tesoro sepolto sotto Erebor pareva un minuscolo e insignificante bruscolino.





	

**Author's Note:**

> È il momento di una serie di note infinitamente lunghe; se non avete sbatta di leggerle, saltatele pure con comodo. In parole povere io neanche lo shippavo, il Bagginshield. E piuttosto che INQUINARE L'OPERA DEL MAESTRO CON UNA FANFIC (lo so, ho dei problemi molto seri) mi sarei tagliata un braccio. Eppure eccomi qui: ho ancora tutte e due le braccia, shippo Bagginshield e ho scritto una fanfic su un'opera tolkeniana. W LA COERENZA!!!1one!!1one Detto ciò, io comunque non riesco a immaginare roba NC17 in qualsiasi opera che riguardi Tolkien, manco fra le coppie canoniche. Non ce la faccio, mi si ingrippa il cervello. In compenso ho una bella scorta di ship platoniche-persino-quando-sono-romantiche-e-il-Bagginshield-ci-rientra-in-pieno, fluff, angst e fix-it!fic nascoste dentro il QuoreH. E provare a ricalcare lo stile a metà fra la fiaba e l'epos di Tolkien mi stuzzicava.  
> Ho fatto i miei compiti a casa e mi sono andata a spulciare nuovamente "Il Silmarillion" e quella bellissima risorsa di informazioni che è [Tolkien Gateway](http://tolkiengateway.net/wiki/Main_Page) prima di azzardare una fanfic sull'aldilà tolkeniano. Che è tipo la cosa meno chiara di tutto il mondo, perché Tolkien si è riferito chiaramente solo al destino di Elfi e Uomini e, proprio dalla dichiarazione di Thorin in punto di morte ci è dato sapere che probabilmente c'è un posticino nelle [Aule di Mandos](http://tolkiengateway.net/wiki/Halls_of_Mandos) riservato ai Nani. Degli Hobbit non si fa menzione ma Tolkien ha sottolineato che Bilbo e gli altri Portatori dell'Anello, per quanto gentili ospiti delle Terre Immortali NON diventano immortali. Quindi muoiono. YAY! Mai stata tanto contenta di immaginare personaggi che muoiono, assurdo ([terryh_nyan](http://archiveofourown.org/users/terryh_nyan), so che sei con me in questa follia). E, riportando alla mente robe lette a diciassette anni e mezzo scordate, è venuto fuori che prima o poi Arda (la Terra del mondo di Tolkien) dovrà finire e allora tutti i figli di Ilùvatar si uniranno a lui in una grande canzone. Aggiungo che i nomi di luoghi, laddove era riportato, sono stati messi in lingua gnomica e non in Quenya, datosì che la fic è praticamente tutta Thorin!centric.  
> E quindi mi sono spaccata il cervello pensando: ma Bilbo e Thorin si potrebbero mai re-incontrare, dopo morti? Quello che ne è uscito fuori è questa fic. E quindi, niente. Buona lettura~!

 

_Some far away_  
 _Some search for gold_  
 _Some dragon to slay_  
 _Heaven we hope is just up the road_  
 _Show me the way, Lord, 'cause I, I'm about to explode_  
 _Carry your world, I'll carry your world_  
 _Carry your world, and all your hurt_  
**_(Atlas | Coldplay)_ **

«Addio, mio buon ladro. Io ora vado nelle sale dell’attesa, a sedermi accanto ai miei padri, finché il mondo non sia rinnovato».

Thorin gli aveva detto, prima che il soffio vitale abbandonasse le sue membra stanche e martoriate.

Morire era stato più facile e meno doloroso di quanto avesse mai creduto. Dietro il velo nero che la morte aveva calato sulle sue pupille, il mondo aveva perso la sua consistenza e tutto si era tramutato in una luce dalla grana fine, come la tela di un ragno.

E poi, finalmente, aveva scostato quell’abbagliante cortina che lo separava dalle Aule di Bannoth, un salone immenso, i cui colonnati erano così alti che non si poteva osare scorgerne la volta neanche ad aguzzare l’occhio, né le vaste aule della splendente Khazad-dûm avrebbero potuto competere con quella perfezione, immutabile e priva di sfarzo, che solo le opere eterne possiedono.

E lì, seduti su semplici sedili di pietra, rilucenti nei loro volti maturi e sorridenti, come se nessuna afflizione terrena li avesse mai sfiorati, c’erano loro: suo padre e il padre di suo padre e il padre del padre di suo padre. La sua ascendenza lo attendeva, con l’espressione dolcemente mesta di chi si è ricongiunto troppo presto a un figlio che ha pagato a caro prezzo le colpe del suo stesso sangue.

Vi erano stati balli e canti e abbracci. Lacrime sincere avevano inzuppato le maestose barbe di Nani che sembravano inamovibili, come la pietra da cui si narrava fossero nati. La meraviglia e una gioia incontenibile gli avevano empito il cuore, come un boccale traboccante di sidro caldo e spumoso, quando aveva potuto riabbracciare Fili e Kili, e mai si videro scuse più profonde e dolenti e interminabili di quelle che il Re sotto la Montagna rivolse alla sua amata sorella.

Infine, a mano a mano che il tempo trascorreva – ed era un tempo immoto, eterno e immutabile, un tempo che scorreva e si riavvolgeva su se stesso, come se un fiume si gettasse nella sua stessa sorgente, il tempo sospeso delle anime in attesa – Thorin aveva cominciato ad attendere.

Egli non sapeva se anche la razza del suo antico compagno di avventure avesse accesso a quelle Aule. Lì, dove sostava lui, di piccoli Hobbit non ne aveva mai veduto sgambettare neanche uno. In compenso non uno degli altri membri della loro minuscola Compagnia aveva tardato troppo a raggiungerlo. Fu con immenso cordoglio che accolse un Balin troppo stanco e troppo rammaricato di non aver potuto fare abbastanza per Khazad-dûm e per il suo popolo; con preoccupazione venne a conoscenza del male oscuro e profondo che stava turbando e corrompendo tutta la Terra di Mezzo, dai Colli Ferrosi fin oltre Gran Burrone, per toccare finanche la pacifica contrada della Contea.

Thorin si era a lungo tormentato per la sorte dei suoi compagni ma, fra tutti, il pensiero del buon Scassinatore che da tanti impacci li aveva cavati aveva dominato la sua mente e il suo cuore, gettandolo in quella melanconia languida e persistente che pure la sua razza aveva sempre attribuito agli Elfi, non certo a se stessa. Era pur vero che quell’attesa interminabile assomigliava a una vita innaturalmente lunga, preservata da ogni affanno e così libera di meditare sul mondo che la circondava e su ricordi, che non potevano essere più reali di quanto lo fossero le lontane immagini delle favole, che una volta amavano raccontarsi attorno a un fuoco scoppiettante nel folto della foresta.

E Thorin Scudodiquercia aveva meditato, a lungo e con contrizione, su cosa era stata la sua vita vera, quella trascorsa errando e combattendo, per riconquistare un regno che non aveva potuto governare per più di un pallido e immeritato istante. Non un singolo atto da lui compiuto, non un singolo nemico dalle sue mani abbattuto, nulla, neanche il più insignificante dei pasti consumato nella fretta di una fuga verso una meta sempre più prossima, era sfuggito all’alacre e incessante lavorio della sua mente. Non c’era stato sonno né interruzione, seppur breve, alla sua lunga meditazione, fatti salvi i rari momenti in cui altri compagni giungevano alfine ad unirsi all’attesa, portando notizie, testimonianze confortanti, storie sul Nemico ormai vinto e caduto per sempre.

E lui? Erano ancora verdi e brillanti le colline sotto cui sorgeva la sua casa, che troppo brevemente aveva accolto la sua Compagnia? Aveva patito i rigori di una guerra che lo aveva raggiunto in età avanzata, quando una buona presa di erba pipa e un pranzo robusto avrebbero dovuto essere il solo orizzonte delle sue giornate più placide? Lo riassalivano, a ondate regolari e profonde, come la marea che erode una notte dopo l’altra lo strato più tenero e friabile della riva, frasi sospese nell’aria, come frammenti di pergamene consumate dal tempo; immagini evanescenti, come incantesimi degli Elfi nel profondo del bosco; tutti quei piccoli e importanti momenti in cui il più minuto e meno bellicoso di tutti loro aveva saputo dimostrare un cuore tanto generoso e grande, che al confronto persino l’immenso tesoro sepolto sotto Erebor pareva un minuscolo e insignificante bruscolino.

Ah, quante volte si era pentito di non aver saputo guardare oltre la sua apparenza soffice e sommessa fin dal primo istante. Quante volte si era rimproverato per ogni parola dura, per non aver avuto sufficiente fiducia in lui, quando più ne avrebbe meritata. Troppo breve era stato il tempo che aveva saputo guadagnare per rivolgergli le scuse insufficienti con cui si era congedato bruscamente da lui; anche in quel caso, ahi!, che modo infelice di spezzare il cuore al più caro dei suoi amici e far sì che solo le lacrime potessero sorgere spontanee al primo accenno del suo nome.

E con le labbra aveva iniziato a intessere sillabe senza suono, provando di volta in volta a cancellare e riscrivere quelle che gli aveva rivolto, quando con mente poco lucida aveva voltato le spalle a tutto l’amore e l’onore che il suo cuore indegno aveva imparato a provare.

« _Tu! Tu! Miserabile Hobbit! Sottosviluppato! Scassinatore!_ ».

Quante volte aveva ripetuto quelle parole, fino a smarrirne il senso, arrotondando le vocali, distorcendo le consonanti, finché il loro suono non si era addolcito e il loro senso si era mutato in una profferta di pace e di rispetto.

« _Tu! Tu! Più caro fra gli amici! Prezioso e insostituibile! Non c’è tesoro sopra la terra o incastonato fra le rocce più profonde, non c’è pietra forgiata dalla luce delle stelle che possa valere un solo alito emesso dalla tua gola_ ».

E mai prima di allora egli aveva valutato così poco l’oro e ogni bene materiale; mai prima di allora era stato tanto consapevole di come la loro straordinaria amicizia avesse avuto più importanza della vendetta, che tanto a lungo aveva covato nel suo cuore.

Era stato infine Gloin – fra gli ultimi di loro a varcare la soglia che separava Bannoth da Arda – a portargli delle inattese nuove, che in un primo tempo aveva giudicato persino con profondo sfavore. Lui era salpato per l’Ovest, così gli aveva raccontato suo figlio Gimli, e aveva raggiunto le dimore, dove gli Elfi da lui tanto amati vivevano una vita immortale e priva di afflizioni. Che anche a lui fosse stato garantito un simile privilegio? Nel rimestare dei suoi dubbi più cupi, persino l’antico rancore verso i Primi Venuti si era acuito dentro di lui, salvo placarsi, dopo lunghe ore passate a chiedersi _cosa potesse fare_.

Nulla.

Se una triste lezione aveva appreso dopo tanto patire e dopo tanto dolore aver arrecato, era che la forza bruta e la pura ostinazione non avrebbero potuto risolvere ogni dilemma. Non questa volta. Forze più grandi congiuravano contro di loro e questa consapevolezza non faceva che accrescere i suoi rimorsi.

«Se solo fossi stato più accorto! Se soltanto avessi capito in tempo in quale rovina stavo trascinando tutti noi! Se solo avessi trattato con la cautela che meritava il mio buon amico… avrei appreso da lui a vivere meglio e con più saggezza e persino a essere un re più giusto!».

E rimpiangeva, in quella litania rassegnata di rimproveri, tutte le occasioni mancate: il non poter più assaporare il cibo preparato dalle sue mani; il calore pingue e confortevole della sua casetta ben arredata e ricca di fronzoli; gli steli umidi e cedevoli dell’erba curata del suo prato, su cui distendersi a fumare e discorrere delle facezie più trascurabili, mentre il cielo sopra di loro si trapuntava di stelle più preziose di qualsiasi gemma o metallo sfavillante. Quale amara beffa che soltanto ora che non possedeva più il suo dono più prezioso, si perdesse a immaginare di darvi una forma che mai aveva sfiorato le sue più fervide fantasie.

In quei rimpianti e nel pentimento che in lui ingeneravano, Thorin credette di afferrare appieno il senso profondo di quell’attesa in cui tutti loro erano costretti a soppesare ogni istante della propria vita, fino a mondarsi di ogni scoria e ogni macchia. Fu così che si apprestava a trascorrere il resto della permanenza che gli era ancora prescritta in quei luoghi con una serenità estranea e affatto nuova alla sua natura incontentabile, quando accadde.

Arda finì e tutto il mondo intero cadde, in un rumore di specchi frantumati al suolo, che si mutò tosto in un tintinnio, prima acuto e poi grave, torcendosi e ampliandosi come un respiro profondissimo di tutte le cose viventi insieme. La melodia, prima bassa e lenta, crebbe, e più riempiva l’aria rarefatta attorno a loro, più lo spazio perdeva consistenza.

Le note scucirono la trama stessa degli alti muri delle Aule. Il soffitto si aperse e raggi di luce calda e intensa, che non accecava e non bruciava, sfiorarono i loro volti.

Tutto l’universo cantava la melodia che l’Uno aveva cominciato a intonare per esso molto tempo prima, all’inizio di tutte le cose, ma di quello spartito la sua mano non era stata l’unica autrice.

Altre note si aggiunsero presto, a comporre una sinfonia complessa e ineffabile che a nessun orecchio era dato di comprendere pienamente, ed esse suonavano la musica delle loro vite. Thorin poté così distinguervi ogni singolo istante della sua vita: ogni dolore lancinante, ogni gioia distruttiva, dalla sua nascita alla sua caduta, dai giorni da principe a quelli da esule.

Lo vide. Anzi, più che altro, lo ascoltò, il suono armonioso e penetrante del loro primo incontro, quando la tonda porta di casa Baggins si era aperta e un viso spaurito e incerto aveva fatto capolino, scrutandolo con sospetto. Ripercorse col fiato sospeso ogni gradazione che le sue espressioni avevano assunto in sua presenza: la paura, la sfiducia, il desiderio di guadagnarsi la sua stima e poi il coraggio, la rabbia, la speranza, a quanti sentimenti differenti era intrecciato il suo viso paffuto e bonario.

E c’era stato un momento, ecco, ora che la melodia quasi gli forava i timpani, riconosceva che non fosse stato un inganno della sua mente troppo occupata a ricordare solo ciò che le aggradava; sì, c’era stato un momento, sotto le buie e spoglie stanze di Erebor in cui, se la guerra non fosse stata così incombente e lui non fosse stato così intossicato dal richiamo dell’oro… Vide il sorriso del suo buon amico traballare e poi spegnersi e il suo cuore morì ancora una volta insieme ad esso.

E di nuovo alla fine di tutte le cose, c’era il suo volto rattrappito in un’espressione contrita, il suo sguardo addolorato e lacrimevole, l’ultima immagine che lo aveva salutato, prima che abbandonasse il mondo dei viventi. Lui, termine ultimo di tutto ciò che lo riguardava, lo abbandonava ancora una volta.

E adesso, che il tempo dell’attesa era terminato, la musica si fece strada, sentiero diritto e luminoso, su cui tutto il suo popolo intero si incamminò nell’ultimo dei suoi esodi; in testa guidavano i Sette, che per primi erano nati dalla roccia e che nella roccia per molti secoli avevano dormito; seguiva tutta la sua ascendenza, bruscamente interrotta nei suoi nipoti, e ogni membro del suo popolo, non importava quanto umile, purché degno di accedere a quell’universo bianco, verde e azzurro, un campo sterminato, scintillante di felicità e di quiete profonda.

Ancora una volta, mentre attorno a lui amici a lungo separati si ricongiungono, Elfi e Nani si riabbracciano come fratelli, Hobbit, Ent e tutte le creature magiche che hanno calpestato Arda galleggiano nell’atmosfera dorata fatta di suono e luce, la musica cresce dentro di lui, quasi lo assorda, e il suo sguardo ardente si posa su una figura poco lontana, così circonfusa di un bagliore accecante da assomigliare a un’ombra confusa, l’ennesimo incanto della sua mente fervida.

Ma poi si volta e gli sorride, rivolgendogli un cenno cordiale della mano, ed è nella forma dolce che piega le guance sotto i suoi occhi, è nella musica che sale e imbeve ogni particella del suo animo, che Thorin lo sente e _sa_ che non è stato l’unico a dover attendere a lungo e con dolore.

Lo abbraccia e il suo calore è più forte e invadente del coacervo celestiale di luce e musica che lo circonda.

«Ce ne hai messo di tempo, Thorin, mio buon amico! ».

Bilbo Baggins è rimasto proprio uguale a come lo ricordava.


End file.
